1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are typically characterized by small size, high device integration density, multi-function operation, high speed, low manufacturing cost, low power consumption, and other important and desirable characteristics. Semiconductor devices can be identified as storage devices, such as semiconductor memory devices, which store data, and logic devices, which perform various logical operations on data.
With the trend toward small-sized logic devices, highly integrated logic device are increasingly in demand. However, high integration of logic devices may involve several drawbacks and difficulties, the solutions to which are continuously being researched.